


Ring Those Wild Bells

by vinndetta



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ???? relationship? nah just sad shiz for ya, Angst, Christmas Time, Frisk is a mess, Sans - Freeform, Sans is also a mess, Undertale angst, Undertale sinnnnnnnn, poor bby, wee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans finds that the human - well, he supposes it's actually Frisk - hasn't shown up quite yet, and Christmas is just around the corner. But they always came around near September...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A list of the resets that Frisk(?) has gone through in this universe thing:
> 
> 1 - Unfinished Neutral - RESET - LOADs: 6  
> 2 - Finished Neutral - RESET - LOADs: 34  
> 3 - Unfinished Pacifist - RESET - LOADs: 12  
> 4 - Unfinished Pacifist - RESET - LOADs: 2  
> 5 - Unfinished Pacifist - RESET - LOADs: 43  
> 6 - Finished Neutral - RESET - LOADs: 1  
> 7 - Unfinished Genocide - RESET - LOADs: 4  
> 8 - Unfinished Pacifist - RESET - LOADs: 13  
> 9 - Finished Pacifist - TRUE RESET - LOADs: 6  
> 10 - Finished Pacifist - TRUE RESET - LOADs: 1  
> 11 - Finished Pacifist - RESET - LOADs: 0  
> 12 - Unfinished Pacifist(?) - RESET - LOADs: 1  
> 13 - Unfinished Neutral - RESET - LOADs: 3  
> 14 - Finished Neutral - RESET - LOADs: 0  
> 15 - Finished Neutral - RESET - LOADs: 0  
> 16 - Unfinished Genocide - RESET - LOADs: 451  
> 17 - Unfinished Neutral - RESET - LOADs: 0  
> 18 - Unfinished Genocide - RESET - LOADs: 13  
> 19 - Unfinished Genocide - RESET - LOADs: 109  
> 20 - Unfinished ? - . . . - ?
> 
> But feel free to ignore this tbh it's for my reference but maybe you'd like to see it too??? idek

Christmas was always the time that Sans had some time to himself. Papyrus, his younger brother, would always take some vacation somewhere far into the Underground. Sometimes he went off into the Core, to see Undyne. Sometimes he took a few nights at Mettaton's hotel thing. Sans was always left alone in Snowdin. He can't complain. Papyrus always offered to let Sans go with him, just once, but Sans always refused. And so, Sans was always left alone at the lonely house.

Alone, he mused, might as well be a blessing. As he was staring up at the ceiling, Sans had his time to himself. The house was remarkably quiet; there was nothing, just an empty abyss of silence, silence, silence. Papyrus was always the more outgoing, the more fun of the two brothers. Sans would make a joke now and then, but Papyrus was always more carefree… and more oblivious.

Sans winced as memories came flooding back. An emotionless creature, prowling through the Underground, killing all their eyes could see. Papyrus fell, even believing in this human. Sans clenched his fists and let out a growl of frustration.

But there were other memories that stopped Sans in his tracks every time he 'first met the human'. Memories that were, strangely, of unrecognizable happy times. Frisk telling everyone their actual name. Frisk learning the power of puns to help Sans annoy Papyrus. Frisk making spaghetti for Papyrus’ birthday. Frisk being the ambassador for the humans. Frisk being the flower girl for Undyne and Alphys' wedding. Frisk being the person getting said couple together in the first place. Frisk getting Sans a new telescope for his birthday. Frisk throwing parties for their friends. Frisk holding Sans' hand. Frisk... Frisk... 

Were these two really the same person? One was so cold, so murderous, and the other was a sweet little kid with bright aspirations. But it seemed so real, so real. A knife, a stick. Fight, mercy. Two complete opposites, two personalities, the same?

Sans let out a deep sigh. The human had been plaguing his mind for months. Well, more accurately, years, if you counted all the timelines that have gone by. Sans just couldn't stop wondering when they would show up. And would Sans be enough to be in their way this time?

September. September 24th was the first day they showed up in Snowdin on the first timeline. The human would tell him later in another timeline that he always spent several days there, trying to resist the urge to go on. Each time, the human lost the internal battle. September... And now what month was it? December? Had the human stayed in the Ruins under Toriel's care? Sans couldn't bring himself to think that just maybe the human was gone. Why would they leave? Sans couldn't quite understand this feeling inside of him, as if he actually wanted to see the human or something. But this was preposterous.

As if he'd want to be friends with a friendly but psycho monster-murderer, Sans thought to himself as he drifted off, the world around him going black.

\-----

Sans jerked awake, breathing heavily. His Soul was pounding in his ear, throughout his hollow body, and Sans's eyes darted around in panic. His eye started glowing, and his hands started to shake. A nightmare, that's all it was, a nightmare, Sans tells himself. But what about? Sans can't remember, and he brings his eyes to sleep again, trying to get a bit more sleep before going to Grillby's again.

A knock on the door brought him back to reality, and Sans opens his eyes. It's probably nothing important for him, Sans mused, nothing important ever comes his way. As if he had that kind of luck. Sans started to close his eyes and he relaxed upon his bed. 

Wait a second, Papyrus wasn't home. Who would be here? (No one really visits Sans. Everyone knows him, but friends just aren't his thing.) Whoever it was, they were desperate to get in, as the knocks became more urgent. Sans figured that the person must have urgent news or business. Sans speeded downstairs, fixing his clothes in a hurry (they always looked messy anyway). Sans opened the door to see a figure buried under layers of clothing. They looked frozen to the bone (gosh, Papy would hate him for saying that) and they were shivering despite the bunch of layers.

"S-sa..." The creature started before they fainted, falling into Sans' arms. He looked around to see if anyone witnessed what just happened. While Sans didn't see anyone in the vicinity, he heard a monster crowd drawing near. And whatever was going on, they weren't happy. They seemed frustrated, excited, angry, and a mixture of those emotions. 

Sans pulled the body inside, the figure being surprisingly light. Sans held the person in one hand and used the other hand to use magic to close the door and curtains. He heard the voices of the mob get louder as they approached the house. Sans quickly used their magic to place the body in the kitchen. There was already angry knocking at the door and shouts were increasing. Sans uses his other hand to open a cabinet and placed the creature inside. 

"coming!" Sans yelled out, closing the cabinet door. He wipes off some sweat from his skull, walking towards the door. Upon opening it, a huge hoard of monsters shoved their way in. 

"whoah, fellas. what's up?"

"We saw a human come this way, Sans."

\-----


	2. Chapter 2

A human? Here? That was a human? The bundle of clothes that was desperately frozen to the bone? That was Frisk?

Sans flinched. The crowd glared at him, pressing him for answers.

"i haven't seen a human around here, thank you very much."

The crowd's leader, a dog that was part of the Royal Guard (Sans for the SOUL of him couldn't remember his name), growled. His nose twitched and Sans felt a desperate fear go through his nerves. He knew he had to protect the human, although his every instinct was telling him not to. This dog has superb senses, and Sans knew if he could pick up the scent of a human, he'd be screwed.

Suddenly, the dog stepped back, and the crowd also stepped back with him. Sans finally saw that the crowd was holding torches and weapons. They were really serious about finding the human and taking their SOUL. (How terrifying, Sans thought, it would be to be a human. Falling down, only to find that the creatures here would do almost anything to be free.)

"Let's leave." The dog barked at the crowd. The crowd starting moving in the opposite direction of which they came from, and Sans couldn't help but shout after them that if he found the human, he would let them know.

Humph. As if. He would never let the human go through these people, even if he wanted to give up the human. He'd probably deliver it straight to Asgore. (You never knew what they would do to Frisk.)

Frisk. That was their name, wasn't it? Sans went back into the kitchen and peeped through the cabinet. The human was already shaking in fear and was hunched back into a position that only told Sans that they were not only afraid of the crowd (that might tear them to pieces), but they were also afraid of him.

"hello?" Sans finally got a word out. The human had no different reaction to it, and simply kneeled there, shaking.

Sans sat down on the kitchen floor, peering into the cabinet into the human's eyes (how pretty they were too).

"i'm not going to hurt you, kiddo." 

The human finally looked directly into Sans' eyes.

"heya, kiddo. are you going to trust me?"

The human (was it Frisk?) nodded. There was some recognition in their facial expression, as if they remembered who he was. Sans prayed that what they remembered was only the good timelines.

Frisk slowly inched out and Sans stood up and walked across the room to give them space. Sans hoped that this was Frisk, not Chara. (Chara was only the 'bad voice' in Frisk's head, the evil part of Frisk). If this was Chara, Sans would force the timeline to an end (like he had always done before) and kill Chara on the spot. Frisk was much nicer than Chara, always willing to help people and to make friends with everyone. One might call them a pacifist; Sans would call them the good child, the only one that monsters liked (but then again, if you're dead, you can't have any emotion towards the child, right?).

Sans snapped himself out of his thoughts. Frisk was already standing there, most of the covers taken off. They were wearing their traditional outfit, but they had several blankets around them to keep them warm (it did get pretty cold in Snowdin in the winter). They sniffed loudly, and Sans knew that the human was getting sick.

"kiddo, you alright? do you need me to give you a bed to rest on?" Sans inquired out loud to the human. In response, the human sneezed softly. Sans took the human's hand and teleported to the spare room that they had. Sans set the human down on the bed as Frisk(?) looked around at their new surroundings.

"kid. i need to ask you something."

Frisk turned their head and looked at Sans with a confused look. Sans pulled up the covers to keep Frisk warm and pat Frisk's head.

"you are frisk, right?"

Frisk blinked for a few moments, and then curtly nodded. 

Sans hummed to himself and nodded as well.

"that's what i thought, kiddo."

Sans sat down on a chair in the corner of the room, and watched as the human started to snooze. The human was interesting in this timeline. Frisk didn't talk at all, he realized. They only answered him using gestures or head movements. And Frisk had come out late this timeline as well. Much later than any other timeline. 

Sans had all the questions in his head. All he needed now was the answers, Sans thought to himself as he felt sleep pulling at his eyelids.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is kinda short, but ya know. I try.


End file.
